Terrain (Ponies) Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony, Terrarian here, and I am doing this new project that I based off of another story I am making on the Minecraft Fanon Wiki. I hope you enjoy, and we'll see how it goes from here. Oh, and here's a song I found that'll go great with this story: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4zdhy_XwcE Next: Terrain (Ponies) Chapter 1: A Pegasus, an Alicorn, and a Zebra ... Story: Terrain (Ponies) By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... Terra felt herself awakening from the cryo-chamber. As soon as the glass doors flung open, she felt cold, and went into a coughing fit, and landed on my stomach. She couldn't see a thing, it was all blurry. She heard muffled voices. Were they talking to her? She felt like she was going in circles, and couldn't stop. A female voice was heard clear as day. ???:" Ma'am, are you okay?" Terra:" (Where am I? Oh yeah! The experiment. But why were they experimenting on me?)" Before she went into the cryo chamber, the scientists implanted some kind of phoenix gene inside of her. She didn't quite get the specifics, but apparently they wanted to make me part phoenix, without, in any way, altering my body . She could also remember the tears falling from her eyes as she begged, and pleaded for them to stop. They said in order for the implant to settle with her body, they would have to put her into cryogenic stasis. Terra:" (Before the expirements though. Before the lab... why don't I remember any of that?) A male voice was heard just then. ???:" Cloudy! Grab her, and let's go! We need to get her outta here before the Ord-" BOOOOOOOM!!! Suddenly, a blast of concrete hit Terra's face. She covered her face as soon as she heard the explosion. Eventually, her hearing came back, slowly followed by her sight. She was still feeling cold, though. Standing right in front of her, looking away were two figures. A bright purple female pegasus with a rainbow mane, and a cutie mark of a paint brush and canvas, sitting on a cloud, and she was holding a tactical shotgun. The other figure was a male zebra, wearing a gas mask, and holding a sniper rifle, and standing on two hooves. Staring back at them was a pitch black alicorn figure. No, it was armor she noticed, and the wings were made of metal. The alicorn figure was surrounded by ponies wearing black cothing, and weilding fiery greatswords and automatic rifles, whilst their leader had two missile launchers strapped to her back. Between the two parties was bunch of desks and computers, tipped tables, broken glass, stray papers, and... the bloody corpses of ponies in lab coats. The black alicorn figure looked over the room through his/her mask. The mask looked like some sort of riot helmet, and the armor was made of an unfamiliar metal. The figure spoke in a deep male voice while the horn was glowing with magic. ???:" Huh. I see you managed to make a mess of this place before I did. Still, we came here for a reason. Give that mare to us, and your death will be merciful." The pegasus mare, whom's name was apparently Cloudy by the zebra's earlier introduction, spoke in a soft, but firm voice. Cloudy:" I don't think so, Withercorn. She's coming with us." Withercorn:" There IS no happiness, no light, no hope. Surely you know this. Surely you understand that. You two of all living creatures should know." Cloudy:" Vance! Let's get them!" Vance:" Right!" The two fired their weapons, killing ponies surrounding the black alicorn figured, that Terra heard the pegasus call Withercorn. Terra:" (Maybe that was a title?)" Every one of them hit the floor, except for the Withercorn, who didn't even flinch. The armor wasn't dented in the slightest. Withercorn:" Your determination is admirable. But there is a difference between being heroic, and being foolish. You shall drown in your own crimson, and there isn't anything you can do about it." Vance:" Except you there is one thing you haven't considered." Withercorn:" Oh?" Cloudy:" We may not be able to kill you, but we can divert your attention, to slow you down long enough to make our escape." The Withercorn snickered. Withercorn:" Your kidding, right?" Suddenly, the zebra threw down a small black ball, which started spewing smoke. The Withercorn acted fast though. His missiles hit the ceiling, and gravel blocks began to smother the room, crushing Vance, Cloudy, and Terra underneathe. Withercorn:" Perhaps you shouldn't announce your plan before you act upon it. Hmph. Amatuers." The Withercorn walked away from the lab now filled with gravel, and dead pony corpses. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)